


Misbehave

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Just pure smut honestly, Smut, set in some vague post-5.3 limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: “If you don’t hurry up, I might not be able to behave myself.”“What would that look like?”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Misbehave

“If you don’t hurry up, I might not be able to behave myself.”

“What would that look like?”

“-- Are you asking me to _misbehave_?”

Regrettably, the incredulity in his voice is enough to get her to back down, skin rivaling the colour of a tomato, as she looks away, her dark hair obstructing view of most of her face. It isn’t often that she is so... _upfront_ , but it is certainly entertaining each and every time.

Of course, she wouldn’t dare be so forward if they were anywhere else but the safety of her room, or their room, or perhaps his -- the venue matters little so long as the outcome is more or less the same. Unfortunately, she seems all the ready to disappear from his sight, subtly eyeing the doorway as she makes to slide past him and vanish up to the main floor of her house.

But after saying something so _adorable_ to him, she certainly isn’t getting away. 

He encloses her in an embrace before she can leave him, 

“I want you,” he purrs, dragging a hand down her back and groping at her rear through her robes. He tugs her against him, and she gives a startled gasp, her hands flying up to clutch at his shoulders. She doesn’t move away, and he knows better than to assume she wants to but simply isn’t expressing it. The hyuran woman’s eyes darken as she stares up at him, her teeth lightly worrying at her lower lip.

“Y-you have me,” she stammers, pressing up against him with a quiet exhale. The man gives a small hum, lifting his hand up to the small of her back to hold her close. His other hand brushes dark hair from her face as he dips his head to press a small kiss to her cheek.

“You’re mine,” he murmurs, giving another kiss to her cheekbone, then lower. He backs her against the wall, and she moves easily, clasping her hands behind his neck.

“I-I’m yours,” Arianna repeats, feeling him smirk against her chin. The hand at her back leaves her momentarily to allow himself to snap his fingers, leaving him in his smallclothes and her in nothing but her pin and a sheer, white dress not especially suitable for going out.

The abrupt change in clothing leaves her only mildly flustered, having been used to this by now. Though she wonders if she really _should_ be.

He bends to kiss at her neck, and she gasps slightly, running fingers through his hair.

“Are you mine...?” she asks breathlessly, arching slightly into him.

“Always,” Hades rasps against her pulse, pressing another kiss to her as he moves to lift her. With a startled sound, she hooks her legs about him and shivers.

“A-are we...n-not going to the bed...?” she manages after a moment, squirming slightly against him. He seems amused by the question, chuckling lowly as he kisses her other cheek.

“Too far,” is his only response, before he presses closer to her needily. The sensation of his hardened length nudging against her has Arianna flushing darkly, eyes squeezing shut. “You couldn’t be so _cruel_ as to make me walk _that_ far, could you?”

Even without her seeing his grin directly, the irony in his tone is evident -- such he can tell by the mild curve of her lips as she tries not to smile. Though she does, at least, answer him with a mild shake of her head.

“I knew you couldn’t, you’re far too sweet for me,” he continues with a smirk, groping one of her breasts through the thin lingerie. One of his favourites on her, though even that has to go once he tires of being unable to properly feel her. It vanishes with another snap of his fingers, and finally he can stroke her skin and kiss her properly, just as she can him.

It’s easy to coax her into readiness for him; truly he should not call it _coaxing_ at all, she hardly needs persuading. Instead, she is just as eager as he is, then and now, truly more compatible than he could have ever thought those ages ago. And he finds himself feeling blessed to know _this_ hasn’t changed.

She’s hot and wet and lovely; he finds himself sighing as he enters her, Arianna letting out her own muffled moan. It’s easy to find a good pace, her hands in his hair and down his spine encouraging him to move within her, pulling him for a kiss. He nips her lower lip gently before lavishing her chest and neck with kisses, craning to kiss her where he wants.

“You’re beautiful,” he informs her with a smile, thrusting into her harder as he continues. “And sexy...” Despite her muffled moan, she still manages to shake her head.

“I-I -- am not -- “

“Really?” he scoffs, one eyebrow lifting to his hairline despite their current predicament. “Well, I’m afraid you have me terribly fooled.” As if to prove his point, he snaps his hips within her, this time finding the spot that makes her tense up with a gasp. She instinctively runs her fingernails down his back, and he purrs at the sensation.

“Ah -- s-sorry -- ”

“ _No_ ,” he groans, rolling his hips harder against that spot that makes her whimper and clutch at him unthinkingly, dragging nails down his shoulder blades. “You’re such a _good girl_.” The rumble against her ear as he thrusts into her again has her keening and tightening around him delectably.

How he adores feeling _needed_ , pulling those sighs and moans from her lips like a fine-tuned instrument. A hungry kiss muffles her cries as he swallows them greedily, their tongues sliding against one another while her hands stroke him affectionately.

Her legs lock tighter; with a gasp, she breaks the kiss, turning her head to the side, and he immediately lavishes the column of her neck with nibbles and soft kisses. How _nice_ that her preferred manner of dress should include tall necklines.

“Oh, Hades...” One of her hands finally leaves his hair to instead touch softly to his forehead; easily, she finds the third eye there, stroking across it ardently with soft fingertips. The touch has _him_ gasping this time, movements stilling. His knees buckle and he has to bite his lip to stifle his own sound of delight.

“You minx,” he mutters, groping at her thoughtlessly. The tiny shiver and _giggle_ she gives him is enough to have his mouth splitting in a leery grin. Holding her tight to him, he allows himself to fall back into the void, with her in his clutches. It deposits them onto her bed behind them, him underneath her as she sits astride his hips.

Arianna appears mildly shocked for the sudden change, but doesn’t seem to have any sort of complaint. Instead, she shifts slightly to get more comfortable, then leans to continue petting at his forehead.

“You know,” he hums, thrusting into her gently, hands massaging at her hips, “the first time we did this — the _very_ first time — it was like — this...” His mouth curves in a fond smirk. “If I recall right — and I do — you said...we were like puzzle pieces.” The smirk morphs into a wry grin. “Hythlodaeus _did_ find us quite _fond_ of _puzzles_ after that...”

A breathless sigh leaves her as she lifts herself to bring herself down upon him. Eagerly, he supports her, a new lazy rhythm overtaking them both. “Hades, I — I like...this...”

She has never been as wordy as he was, even during this, even before, but that matters little to him. He doesn’t even _need_ to hear her _speaking_ at all like this...

Though come to think of it, the quirk of her brows tells him, even without the link between them, that there is definitely something else she desires to say. The shyness that has her second-guessing herself isn’t because of the sex at all.

Reluctantly, he stops, and delights in the way she gives a tiny squirm of annoyance that sends the flush to her cheeks even further scarlet. He has to bite his cheek to keep the smirk from curving his mouth. Instead, he lifts both his hands to her face, delicately tracing fingers along her forehead and eyebrows, drawing his thumb along her lips. Pressing his palms to her cheeks warmly, he simply gazes into her eyes for a moment.

“What is it? What do you want to say?” he coaxes gently. Her green gaze, burning as beautifully as the kaleidoscope of her soul, holds his for a moment, before it flicks away in a nervous flutter.

“I-I — you...” Her mouth twists indecisively, teeth sinking into her lips. Again, his thumb runs across her mouth.

“I’ve asked you not to do that,” he murmurs quietly, brows furrowing until she finally relaxes. “You’ll hurt yourself. But take your time telling me — I can wait all night.” The smile he flashes her is lazy and sharp all at once.

— He’s actually not that patient. But neither is she.

As he’d hoped, the gentle prodding is enough. With a shaky exhale, she finally begins to speak, her gaze shyly catching his. Her voice is quiet enough that he nearly has to strain to hear it, the words becoming more and more silent each syllable.

“Y-you — make me feel like...t-the only person in the world...”

The softness of the proclamation is in stark contrast to the tenseness of her limbs, though unfortunately not a result of any sort of pleasure. _Nerves_ — and not the good kind.

The Ascian’s teeth click together even as feels himself melting. A strange lump in his throat makes him unable to form words for a few, precious moments.

“Oh, sweetheart...” A huffing laugh leaves him. “You _are_ the only person in _my_ world, Arianna.” The transformation in her expression is further endearing; her eyes widening slightly in something akin to shock, before shifting to that expression he misses and cherishes so very much. Looking at him as if he is something she _wants_ or _needs_ or yearns for, as if somehow _he_ above all other things is precious.

He often wondered, and still wonders, what on earth she sees in him that she would so reverently wish for. But he would never rather her look at anyone else like this.

He flips them deftly, hovering over her above the sheets as her dark, curled hair fans out about her. Though for the moment, he doesn’t move, his gaze instead caught upon the glint of the pin still fastened within her hair.

Carefully, he removes it, depositing it onto her night table. Then he swoops to seal her lips with his in a searing kiss, moaning softly as she arches into him welcomingly.

When he pulls away to gaze down at her again, Hades has to catch his breath at the pure adoration in her expression. Her hands gently trace up and down his back, her legs locking about him again to hold him close. And how he can’t get enough of the sensation of her skin against his, her warmth around him. _This_ is _home_ , no matter anything else — so long as he can be with her alone together like this, his soul coiling around hers feverishly in a manner that makes her shiver and gasp even without having to move an ilm. He is _home_ , no matter the surroundings around him. He doesn’t want to lose this ever again.

“I love you,” Hades whispers, the kiss this time soft as down. She kisses him back, eyes closed, her fingers gently running through his hair even as she shifts her hips somewhat needily. He has to suppress a low chuckle.

“I love you, too,” she whispers, breathless but eager, melting against him as she leans to press a few kisses of her own to his cheeks. She truly is too sweet for him.

With a fond smirk, he finally gives her what she wants, rolling his hips against hers. It takes him another moment to find that delightful spot inside her, before he has her whimpering and clutching at his shoulders again.

“Please — please, please, Ha...des...”

Teeth find her collarbone, the side of her neck, sink into her lower lip gently as he kisses her.

“You beg me so sweetly,” he purrs against her skin, snapping his hips with more force. He grasps at her hip, gropes one of her sweet breasts as he thumbs over one of her soft nubs. “No one can hear you here...but me, my dear...so...scream as loud as you like...”

 _That_ certainly gets a reaction he likes, those silly inhibitions of hers slowly fizzing out. The hyuran woman pants beneath him, skin sweat-slicked, as she earnestly moves against his own motions. Her pleasure only brings his spiralling further, and with each thrust her pretty voice sounds out all the clearer for him.

“Ah — hah, Hades — “ He adores how she says his name, how he’s waited to hear her say it just like this again. He doesn’t want to hear anyone else say that name...

“My dearest...Arianna,” he rasps out, clenching his jaw as his motions increase in tempo. He rains soft kisses upon her, soft sucks to the flesh at her neck and shoulder, until he can no longer think to concentrate, beyond the primal urge to move himself within her.

Her high-pitched keening gasps only serve to spur him forward further, and as her inner walls tighten around him with a final dreamy sigh of his name, he finally lets himself go, spilling within her as she arches and clings to him. Arianna shivers, panting, as he huffs against her.

He weighs upon her, though he is careful, and knows she enjoys it besides. Before long, however, he’s moved them both to rearrange himself on his back, Arianna lying upon his chest with her ear above his heart. Idly, he strokes her hair and back while she curls close with a pleased sigh, their legs tangled together.

Lazily, he throws a blanket over the both of them, his eyes closing momentarily as a pleasant buzz settles over him. Until he recalls something.

“So, did I _misbehave_ enough?”


End file.
